1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a relay apparatus, an information processing apparatus, information processing system, and information processing program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the office environments, a file server such as a network attached storage (NAS) is usually provided on a local network to allow sharing of electronic files among users. With the wide-spread use of portable phone such as smart phone, it is desired to access the file server on the local network using the portable phone through a 3G network to obtain the electronic file on the local network. In most cases, however, a firewall is provided on the local network to prohibit the access to the local network from the outside, thus making difficult for the user to access the local network using the portable phone.